Furry Love
by Firewhisky-Black
Summary: A hard working Anthro named Castor finds himself face to face with a spark of human love. Buck found himself face to face with a rare creature and wondered, if the term "Hung Like a Horse." was as true as the saying suggests.
1. Chapter 1

Staring into the worked soil, he knew someone was there with him. Drops of swear seemed to sizzle dark on the hot ground and fade into the air. He looked up. Another man stood watching him, with a peculiar face. His nose was scrunched up and he squinted as men who spend too much time in the sun tend to do. The stranger leaned against the fence and spoke.  
"You oughta be Castor, th' boss was tellin' me 'bout you." His voice dripped thickly like smoke. He paused. Castor didn't straighten up from his hoe but waited for a further explaination.  
"Name's Buck." he held out his hand, which Castor eyed before gingerly reaching out to a firm grip, held for uncomfortable seven seconds, "I was sent out here so I could get a tour of the farm from you."

Buck couldn't make up his mind if he liked this fellow or not. The creature that stood before him was a broad shouldered behemoth. Standing at an estimated 6'7" his muscles were the kind that had to be earned through hard labor. Buck had heard of these man-animals, but had never seen one in his 19 years. Now this pinto stood towering over him. He felt admiration, anger and fear.  
Castor dropped the hoe and sighed, "Ahight, come on." He tood long strides, possibly purposefully, "Don't lag."

They sat on a hill overlookeding the ranch as the sun was beginning to set. Buck had been introduced and ate with what few ranch hands there were, they were hardened men with many lines from the creases on their faces. He thought about his own face and hands and decided that they were like a women's. He wondered if he too would have many lines someday. Though castor had been silent for most of the time Buck suddenly began to feel very close to him, and said,

"You know, Ah ain't see one a' you furs before."  
Castor flashed his eyes to him, "Most a' us were killed."  
"Ah know, heard 'bout it in th' news coupla times."  
"...Didja now." He looked away. Buck felt the hurt in the words and knew he had accidentally struck a bad cord. He got up, offering a hand to the horse, even though he knew he couldn't pick up. It was getting dark.

"D'yah remember that day, Caster?" Buck was laying next to his friend on their hill. Both of their arms were folded behind their heads and Buck looked into Castor's eyes. He thought they were blue like the sky. It was a dreamy haze of a day and the clouds drifted far above as smokey whisps. The pinto looked away into the depths of the day. He seemed different, somehow more ethereal, like he was lost wandering in that upside-down ocean. He nodded,  
"I do." Buck looked away.  
"How long ago did ah come here?" Musta been 'bout five years now." He looked at the fur, and noticed new lines had formed at the corners of his eyes. Buck playfully slapped his arm and sat up on his elbows.

"Hey! 'Member we used tah claw at each other like wildcats!" Castor gazed at the human. Despite a life long contempt for the race, this one wasn't so bad. He wasn't a boy anymore. He'd watched him earn his strength and his meals, watched him grow and helped him a bit too. sitting in front of him though was still the boy who held his hand for too long when they shook. He smiled and got stiffly up,  
"Let's get drunk. My treat."

Castor woke up with a hangover. Hw wwas still a little bit drunk and the sunlight shone in his eyes as he lay in his bed. He felt a heavy weight on his left arm and saw Buck there, curled up comfortably.


	2. Chapter 2

The Pinto's first reaction was to push him off, but thought better of it. It seemed right in a way. He lay back and put his nose on the human's head. He breathed in and out, using his air to play with Buck's black hair. Wondering if this is what it was like with a woman, he had never been so close either man or woman of any race. He slowly gently flipped onto his side and draped his arm over Buck's side, sheltering him. Castor didn't know how to feel, but he figured it would be awkward when they woke.

Eyes fluttering open, Buck found himself encased in the equine's arms. He felt the winf pushing his hair back and forth and found Castor still sleeping. A thought crossed his mind. He tried to push it out, but with little success, he had to know. They say "Hung like a horse"... is it true? That's pretty bad, but no one would know...

Soft fingers ever so lightly stroked Castor's belly. This woke him up, but he purposefully slowed his breath and didn't protect. They inched their way down to feel his hip bones and gravitated towar his crotch. Castor drew a deep breath and held Buck a little tighter, pushing his hard member into the man's stomach, who wondered who it was that the horse dreamt about.

A set of chills ran down his spine when Castor's manhood jumped at Buck's first touch. he pulled back, hesitating, then lightly wrapped his fingers around the hardening cock. Buck pushed up and touched the head that was slick with pre-cum. Castor nuzzled the man's neck, nibbled the side afraid to kiss him, while his hands roamed across Buck's back, thigh and ass. He didn't care if he should pretend to be asleep or not.

The man pushed his nose into Castor's deep chest and continued to gently, slowly stroke him. His hips moved in synch with Buck's hands. They both breathed deeply and quick. The grew hot. Castor spoke in a husky whisper, laced with lust,

"Hey, are you nervous?"

"Yeah."  
The horse held the man in a loving voice, "Don't be." He pulled his face up and pressed his lips against Buck's. It was awkward at first, the two very different creatures pressed hard against each other like this, but soon gave way to a hotly passionate kiss. Castor pulled Buck up on his waist to straddle him and looked into his green eyes. Everything about him seemed to say, 'I trust you'.

Buck felt Castor's member pressed hard and hot between his ass cheeks. He himself had fallen victim to this lust. those sky blue eyes looked up at him with a sad, and completely enamored love. Buck realized he had seen those eyes before.

The horse pulled himself up, so the man sat between his chest and knees. He lowered his neck and licked the tip of Buck's growing cock. It pulsed and throbbed. Buck moaned. he stuck his index finger in his friend's mouth to wet it and pressed it against the man's ass as he licked the pre-cum up. There was a great resistance on Buck's part, but eventually Castor was able to push through and lessen it. He spit into his hand and rubbed it on his manhood. Buck lifted himself up, once more looking to castor for reassurance, and again saw the loving look.

He pushed down lightly and found that it hurt terribly, he winced and pulled away. Castor mumbled, "'Ere, flip over." Buck got off and knelt on his hands and knees, offering himself. He felt Castor's hot slick cock push hard into him and stifled a scream. He felt Castor's hands on his hips, pulling him in, and the pain slowly subsided.

Castor drew out an inch, and stuffed two more in. In this fashion, he alloowed himself to go up to the hilt. Buck was sweating and crying in pain and pleasure. The horse withdrew almost all of the way and pushed the man down, and turned him on his side, lifting his leg. The horse pumped in and out of Buck, while rubbing his member. Buck's twitched, he grabbed the back of Castor's head and ground his ass into him. He began to spurt and came on the sheets, his chest and Castor's hand. He writhed in pleasure as Castor came too, filling up his tight ass with hot cum. Castor groaned, "Oh Buck..." and pushed himself inside each time he came.

Finised and satisfied, they held each other's hands and kissed lightly as they panted and calmed themselves. Buck smiled and pictured him and Castor and the years to come at the ranch.


End file.
